Young Gum
by jo-beagle
Summary: When Vanellope creates a new type of gum, she wants Ralph, Felix and Calhoun to be her test monkey's. Unfortunately, the gum has a certain... defect to it.
1. Chapter 1: Try It

**Chapter 1: Try It**

The arcade had just closed and Vanellope was more excited than anything to get out of _Sugar Rush_ to meet up with her friends at _Fix-It Felix Jr._ The main reason for wanting to get out of her game so early was because she had made a new type of gum that she says is 'the best gum in the world' and she wanted her friends to be her test monkeys. The gum was mint green and had a mix of almost every type of candy imaginable inside of it. The nine year old glitched out of her game and bolted across the station, not paying any mind to the Surge Protector trying to stop her, and entered _Fix-It Felix Jr._ frantically looking around for Ralph and Felix. She was pretty sure that Sarge wasn't there yet since she usually had perimeter checks that she needed to do. Vanellope spotted Felix and glitched over to him almost knocking him over in the process.

"Hey hammertime, where's stinkbrain?" Vanellope asked the games namesake, looking around for Ralph. Felix shrugged, "I think that he's on the side of the building. You wanna go check?" Felix asked. Vanellope nodded, "Sure, let's go."

They made their way to the side of the Niceland apartment building to see Ralph wiping the mud off of his overalls. "Yup, that never gets old, does it Felix." Ralph asked, chuckling a little. Felix also chuckled and shook his head, "Nope, never does. You okay brother?"

"Never better. Hey boogerface." He greeted Vanellope, noticing the smirk on her face. She rolled her eyes, "Hello stinkbrain, I have a surprise for you, Felix and Sarge."

Ralph cocked his eyebrow curiously at the smirking young girl. "What kind of 'surprise' do you have kid?" He asked, looking at Felix who was just as confused as he was. Vanellope just shook her head, "Sorry Ralph, I'll only tell you when Sarge gets here."

Ralph groaned, "Whatever kid, it better not be anything bad." He said eyeing Vanellope who sniggered. "Oh trust me stinkbrain, it's gonna be well worth the wait."

Felix started to get a little worried as he listened to Vanellope's statement. "Um, Van? What exactly _is _you're surprise?" He asked the nine year old who huffed, "I told you, I'm not tellin' you guys until Sarge gets here."

As if on cue, Calhoun came through the entrance of the game on her cruiser looking straight at Felix. Before anyone could do anything, Calhoun hopped off her cruiser and swept Felix into arms kissing him right on the lips. When she pulled away, Felix's face was cherry red and he was goofily smiling at her. Vanellope rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, waiting for them to be done with saying hello to each other. She had learned some time ago that it was best if she let the married couple say their hello's without interrupting them. Even if they did act gross in her opinion. When they were finally done, Vanellope uncrossed her little arms and spoke, "Alright, now that you two are done bein' all gross with each other I'm gonna show you guys what my surprise is." She said eagerly.

Calhoun's expression instantly changed when she heard the words _my surprise_ come out of Vanellope's mouth. "What are you up to now president cavity?" Calhoun asked. Vanellope giggled and started to skip over to Ralph's shack. "You'll see, now come on guys, time's a waistin'."

When they arrived at Ralph's house, they all sat down in his living room and looked at Vanellope who was fishing something out of her sweatshirt pockets. "Okay everyone, take a piece of gum, chew it and enjoy." Vanellope said, sounding proud of herself giving them each a piece of gum.

They each hesitantly took a piece and stared at the mint green ball of gum. "Are you sure they are safe kid? Because I really don't want to die or somethin'." Ralph asked looking at her nervously. Vanellope just nodded and replied happily, "Yup, go on… try it."

Ralph deeply inhaled and put the piece of gum in his mouth. He slowly began to chew the gum making a weird face. Calhoun and Felix shared worried glances at each other before they put the gum in their mouths slowly at the same time.

"Well…" Vanellope started. "How is it?" She asked so full of pride. Before they had the chance to answer, they all fell out of their chairs and landed unconscious on the floor.

Vanellope's eyes widened as she saw what just happened. "Whoops…"

**Well, that was chapter one. You guys can tell me what you think. I'll try to update as soon as possible so don't worry.**

**THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Teenagers and a Big Baby

**Chapter 2: Two Teenagers and a Big Baby**

A couple of minutes had gone by and they had not gotten up yet. Vanellope started to get a little worried. Suddenly, she heard someone knock on the door and started to panic. '_Oh no_.' She thought as she bolted to the door. When Vanellope opened it, she saw Gene standing there looking up at her.

"Oh, hi Gene. What's up?" Vanellope asked trying not to look guilty. Gene cleared his throat and spoke up, "Hello miss Von Schweetz, are Ralph and Felix here?" He asked. She put on a fake smile and sweated a little. "N-no, they… Uh, went out to go do something at… some place and left me in charge." She replied looking very nervous. Gene didn't look like he was buying it, much to Vanellope's dismay, but he brushed his suspicion off and slowly nodded, "Okay, well, when they get back, tell them that Gene stopped bye and wanted to talk to them." Vanellope nodded quickly. "Alrighty then, thanks for stopping by Gene and I'll be sure to tell them. Bye." With that, Gene walked off back towards the apartment building.

Closing the door, Vanellope closed her eyes and leaned against it, letting out a relieved sigh. Reopening her eyes, she walked down the short hallway and back into the living room. She was expecting to find her friends still lying on the floor or at least be getting up.

Vanellope definitely was _not_ expecting what she saw.

Her eyes widened bigger then she even thought was possible when she saw two teenagers making out on the couch and a pretty big baby crawling around on the carpet in the living room. Vanellope didn't know what happened when she had walked off but somehow, her friends were gone and replaced by… she didn't even know who these people were. Regaining her composure, she walked further into the living room and picked up the crawling baby. "No way." She said as she started to laugh a little upon realizing who the baby was. "Aw… Ralph you look so adorable." Vanellope said ruffling his hair a little.

When she lifted her head, she once again noticed the two teenagers on the couch still making out. She rolled her eyes and walked over to them, "Hey, you two done yet?" She asked. The two kids pulled apart and looked at Vanellope. The girl was instantly recognized as Tamora and the boy was obviously Felix. She could tell by the way he was looking at Tamora.

Tamora gave a sheepish smile and answered Vanellope, "Sorry kid, what's your name?" She asked. Vanellope chuckled and shook her head a little bit. "Names Vanellope Von Shweetz. Wow, you guys look like you're only thirteen or something. How did you two end up on the couch?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Well…" Felix started rubbing the back of his head embarrassed.

_Moments Earlier_

_Slowly sitting up, Felix rubbed his forehead and groaned, "Ow… my head." He said standing up and looking around. He examined the room and noticed a girl who had just stood up and looked just as confused as he did. She looked about the same height as he was and she had short blonde hair that covered one eye. Felix quickly walked over to the girl in hopes that she knew where they were. _

"_Um, excuse me, do you know where we are?" He asked. The girl quickly glanced at him and shook her head, "Nope. Well, since we're here…" She extended her arm and he took her hand. "My _names_ Tamora. Tamora Jean Calhoun." She introduced herself. They slowly shook hands and he introduced himself. "My names Fix-It Felix Jr." _

_Tamora chuckled, "You're first name is Fix-It?" His face flushed red. "Well, technically last name, ma'am." She noticed that he was embarrassed so she put a hand on his shoulder in a comforting way. "Hey, don't be embarrassed. I think it's kinda… cute." She said, offering Felix a small smile which he returned. "Really?" He asked. Just then he noticed that they're faces had gotten very close. She giggled, "Yup." _

_Before he had a chance to react, she pushed her lips lightly against his. At first he was shocked but he eased into the kiss and before he knew it, they had made their way to the couch and sat down, lips still locked._

Vanellope sighed, "Of course that would happen. Well, we need to find out how to change you guys back before the arcade opens."

Tamora cocked her eyebrow and looked at Vanellope. "What do you mean 'find out what happened'?" She asked gripping Felix's hand. Vanellope sighed, "Don't worry about it. Right now, we need to get you guys somewhere where no one will be suspicious." She looked down at Ralph who had started to cry and squirm.

"Aw, who's he?" Felix asked as he looked at the baby in Vanellope's arms. She smirked and answered him, "Wreck-It Ralph. Now follow me, we need to get you guy's to _Sugar Rush _before anyone see's"

With that, they had very cautiously sneaked out of _Fix-It Felix Jr. _and walked through Game Central Station. Vanellope was lucky that they didn't get stopped by the Surge Protector. That's the last thing she needed right now. Besides, she already knew that she still has a lot of explaining to do. And with what seemed like forever, they had finally made it to _Sugar Rush _undetected.

**And that's chapter two everyone. More to come. Oh, thanks to everyone who reviewed, keep them coming. **

**THANKS!**


	3. Chapter 3: Explanations

**Chapter 3: Explanations **

Entering _Sugar Rush_, Vanellope quickly lead Felix and Tamora to the castle while still holding Ralph in her arms. She really wished that she would have brought her kart with her because then they could have gotten to the castle quicker and it would have been less of a risk of getting caught.

"Alright guys, here we are. Follow me to my bedroom." Vanellope said as she guided the two teenagers throughout the halls of the castle to her bedroom. The two stood in awe as they're eyes wondered around the halls, hands still locked together.

"Wow… you live here? This place is _huge_!" Felix exclaimed. Vanellope looked back at them and spoke, "Yea, I've only been living here for probably a year." She said as she opened the doors to her room. "Well, take a seat and get comfortable." Vanellope said setting baby Ralph down on the bed shielding him with two huge pillows so he wouldn't fall off. Within not even a minute, he was asleep.

Tamora and Felix sat down next to each other on the spongy couch next to the large window. "Can you explain what happened now? I would kinda like to know why your acting like this is such a bad thing." Tamora asked. Vanellope hopped on the end of her bed and folded her hands together.

"Well, long story short, you guys and Ralph were all adults until you tried the gum I made and then some how you two turned into teenagers and Ralph got turned into a baby." Vanellope briefly explained. Felix snickered, "Yea, a big baby." Tamora snickered along with him.

Vanellope chuckled. "You guys are so much different as adults. Felix always worries about 'manners' and 'how to behaved'." She emphasized those words with. air quotations and began to speak again. "And Calhoun is, well, bossy. Not in the bad way. But I guess it has to do with the fact that she is the sergeant of a first person shooter game."

"What game?" Calhoun asked. Vanellope smirked, "Hero's Duty." She answered trying not to laugh. Much to her surprise, the teens busted out laughing.

"Hero's Duty. Really? Who… who would name a game Hero's _Duty?_" Calhoun said between laughter trying to catch her breath. Felix looked like he was about to explode he was laughing so hard. Vanellope just shook her head and tried not to laugh, but failed horribly.

"I never thought I'd see the day when you to would actually act immature." Vanellope said smirking at the teens.

When the laughter subsided, Felix wrapped an arm around Calhoun's shoulder and pulled her close before asking another question. "So, how do you know us and… him?" He asked glancing at Ralph who was still asleep on the bed.

Vanellope looked at them and smirked when they both leaned forward in anticipation. "Well…" She started. "One year ago, Ralph left his game, and went to Calhoun's game to get a medal and winded up in my game bringing a Cy-Bug with him in a shuttle, which he crashed. He helped me build a kart, which he later destroyed but got you to fix it with your hammer, and we beat the Cy-Bugs and King Candy A.K.A Turbo who was a very evil character and took over my game. When we defeated them, you two kissed and Felix fixed the finish line which I crossed and became princess turned president of this game. After that we all grew closer to each other becoming a little family, Ralph became well known and you two got married." She explained. Felix sheepishly smiled at Tamora who rolled her eyes and kissed his cheek, making his face flush red.

Vanellope fake gaged, "You guys act so gross around each other." She said staring at Felix who was now preoccupied with Tamora's hand which was tangled with his. Vanellope sighed and hopped off of the queen sized bed and walked over to her bedroom door.

"Hey, what'll happen if we don't get back to normal by the time this place opens tomorrow?" Felix asked, gripping Calhoun's hand a bit tighter than intended. Vanellope looked at them and her expression darkened the slightest bit. "Your game will go out of order and possibly get unplugged." She answered.

Vanellope sighed then looked at Calhoun and Felix. "I'll see if Kohut can lead your men tomorrow if you don't get back to normal. As for you Felix, I'll tell the Nicelanders what happened, even though they might freak out. You guys wanna come with me?" She asked. The teens nodded and followed her. She picked baby Ralph up off the bed, trying not to be annoyed by his sounds and actions of protest, and carried him out of the room.

When they arrived at Game Central Station, Vanellope walked straight towards Hero's Duty and saw that some of Calhoun's men were standing outside of the game's entrance. She went over to them, mentally going over what she was going to say in her head, and made sure that Felix and Calhoun were still following her.

Vanellope approached them looking guilty as ever and addressed Kohut. "Hello Kohut, um, can I ask for a favor?" She asked. Kohut knelt down in front of the young girl and looked at her. Over the past year, she and Kohut had become pretty good friends and he never hesitated when she asked for something. Nodding, he responded. "Sure thing Miss President, what do you need?" He asked. She inhaled and exhaled very slowly and looked at him.

"Okay, here's the thing…" Vanellope started. Then, in one breath she explained what happened. "I made this new kind of gum that I wanted Ralph, Felix and Sarge to test it out but Ralph got turned into a baby and Felix and Sarge got turned into love-struck thirteen year olds."

Kohut stared at Vanellope blankly then started to laugh a little. That was until he saw the look on her face. "Oh no, your-your serious. Aren't you?"

Vanellope slowly nodded and tried not to make eye-contact. Kohut sighed, "Where are they?" He asked. Vanellope extended her arms out to show Ralph and then stepped out of the way to reveal two teenagers holding hands. They nervously waved and smiled at the soldier. Kohut sighed once again and stood to his full height. "Don't worry Miss President, I'll lead the men tomorrow." He said with a small salute. Vanellope smiled gratefully and saluted him back.

"Thanks Kohut, I'll get them back to normal ASAP. You can count on me." With that she waved goodbye and left Kohut to explain to the other soldiers why Calhoun won't be leading them tomorrow.

And now they were back at _Fix-It Felix Jr._. Vanellope dreaded this because she knew that the small Nicelanders were very big worriers. Especially when it came to Felix.

"WHAT?!" All of the Nicelanders exclaimed at the same time. Like Vanellope had suspected, they were all freaking out like it was the end of the world. They looked at Ralph, Felix and Tamora disbelievingly. Of course the first Nicelander to speak up was Gene. "Vanellope, how could this happen?" He asked as worry flooded over him. She sighed straightening her posture. "I told you it was the gum I made and don't worry, they should be fine and back to normal by tomorrow. I promise." Vanellope tried to reassure them. They all nodded in agreement and looked at her. Gene gave her a stern look and spoke up, "You better, or else you'll get not one, but _two games_ unplugged."

Vanellope nodded and smiled slightly. "Don't worry guys, you'll all be fine. See you all later." After she said that, Vanellope guided Tamora and Felix back to their house and said her goodbye's. "Okay, you guys know where to find me if you need me so I'm gonna take mister cry's a lot back to my game and put him to bed. Night guys."

Felix smiled warmly and looked at Vanellope before shutting the door. "Goodnight Vanellope, and thanks for, you know, helping us remember some stuff. "Vanellope smiled back. "Anytime pie-boy. See you two later." With that, Vanellope took Ralph back to _Sugar Rush_.

As soon as Felix closed the door, he heard Tamora laughing. He followed her laughter up the stairs and found her jumping on a huge bed in what he supposed was their room.

She saw him come in and motioned for him to join her. "Come on Fix-It. Oh, you know what we should do?" Calhoun asked as Felix joined her. "We should party. We only get to be young once, we have this whole house to ourselves and the best part…" She said grabbing his hands. "It's only _us!_" Tamora exclaimed dragging him off the bed to the living room.

This was going to be one fun night.

**There's chapter three everyone. Don't worry, I have something awesome planned for Calhoun and Felix. Thank's to everyone who reviewed and keep them coming.**

**THANKS!**


	4. Chapter 4: It's Always a Good Time

**Chapter 4: It's Always a Good Time**

Tamora pulled Felix off of the bed and ran downstairs to the living room. "Uh, Tammy?" He asked. She turned around and looked at Felix. He guessed that she was mentally telling him to continue so he did. "What're you doin'?" The only response was Calhoun staring at him mischievously before she grabbed a backpack off of the wall and slung on of the straps over her shoulder.

"You mean what are _we_ doing. We're gonna go check this place out. You know, see what games there are in this arcade. I'm not spending all night in this house even though it is pretty cool. And I'm also not goin' alone so you're coming with me." With that being said, Calhoun put a black jacket on over her white tank top and headed for the door. Just as she was about to grab the door knob, Felix stepped in front of her effectively stopping her from leaving.

"Wait, Vanellope told us to stay put because if anything happens to us outside of our games, we're as good as dead. And if we die outside our games then-" Felix was cut off when Calhoun pushed her lips hard against his. For one small moment, his mind went blank and he forgot what he was saying. When they pulled apart, Tamora smirked and looked into his eyes. "You were saying?"

The only words that came out of Felix's mouth were all jumbled together. Tamora chuckled and took his hand again leading him outside. Once outside, Tamora pulled her backpack off of her shoulder and tossed it into the air. Felix watched as the backpack unfolded and it automatically assembled into a hover board.

"Whoa…" He breathed out in amazement. "How did you know that it turned into a cruiser?" He asked as Calhoun boarded the hover board. She just chuckled and helped him up. "I don't know. Instinct probably. I mean, I am a future sergeant, aren't I?"

Felix smiled widely and put his hands around her waist, pulling her close from behind. "Yep, I guess you are."

Calhoun laughed slightly and stomped her foot on the platform and the flying object powered up. She turned her head slightly to face Felix, "Better hang on." She warned him and before Felix knew it, they were already halfway down the tunnel that lead to Game Central Station. They sped right by the Surge Protector and ignored the loud beeping noise that was heard as they entered the station.

Both teens were laughing as they rode carelessly through the station almost nocking plenty of characters over. "So Fix-It, where to first?" Calhoun asked. Felix repositioned the hat that was placed backwards on his head covering his messy golden brown hair and shrugged a little. "Um, how about that one." He replied pointing over to Pac-Man.

"Alright, here we go." Tamora said as she and Felix flew into Pac-Man.

_Woah-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh  
It's always a good time_

Jumping off the cruiser, Calhoun folded it back up and started to look around the older looking game. So far the only game's she remembers actually being in were _Sugar Rush _and her recent boyfriends (apparent husbands) game _Fix-It Felix Jr._ which she didn't mind. She kind of enjoyed them, but just the fact that she could go in other games and not just a limited few was more than exciting. Especially for her.

While she was taking in the scenery of the older game, Felix took this as an advantage to sweep her into his arms, completely taking her by surprise, and carried her bridal style as they walked around the game. Calhoun shifted into a more comfortable position in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.

After some joking, laughs and almost getting in trouble more than once, the teens decided that the game had gotten boring. "Wanna go somewhere else?" Felix asked. Tamora's response to his question was pulling out her cruiser. Felix bounced onto the hover board still holding Calhoun in his arms and looked somewhat confused.

Calhoun chuckled. "All you have to do is put your right foot there and step on that spot right there with your left foot." She briefly explained. Felix's face was red with embarrassment. "I-I knew that." He stammered and avoided eye contact with Tamora. She just shook her head as they left the game. Much to her surprise, Felix was very good at driving the cruiser.

_Woke up on the right side of the bed  
What's up with this Prince Song inside my head?  
Hands up if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time._

_Slept in all my clothes like I didn't care  
Hopped into a cab, take me anywhere  
I'm in if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time._

Going to Tapper's for a break, the teens ordered two root beers and talked. Not about much, but it was nice just knowing that they had each other. Finishing her root beer before Felix, Tamora raced out of the game and waited for Felix behind a wall. "Tammy? Where'd you go?" Felix asked exiting the game and looking around for her.

"BOO!" Calhoun jumped out of nowhere, scaring Felix to death. He yelped in surprise before she ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. "Wow, you have horrible reflex's Fix-It." She said jokingly. He gave Tamora a playful shove and she helped him up, kissing him quickly before entering the station. They decided on Hero's Duty next.

_Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright  
We don't even have to try  
It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

She was now very impressed when she saw him shoot a gun that was twice his size. He cockily smirked at her before getting another bulls eye in the shooting range. At that moment, she realized that she had fallen fast and hard for what she already was her future/current husband.

What Calhoun didn't know was that Felix felt the same way about _his_ future/current wife. They both loved each other and there was really no way around it. Like they wanted to find one.

_Freaked out dropped my phone in the pool again  
Checked out of my room hit the ATM  
Let's hang out if you're down to get down tonight  
Cuz it's always a good time_

_Good morning and good night  
I wake up at twilight  
It's gonna be alright we don't even have to try  
It's always a good time._

That realization was soon confirmed when he once again swept her into his arms and kissed her passionately. They were now in Green Hill Zone in Sonic. The teens didn't know that this would be/is there absolute favorite place to spend time with each other.

Well, besides the bedroom… but they were only thirteen. Technically, they still had a few good years until they were allowed to know about _grown up stuff._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time._

They were so having the time of their lives. To them being teens and having fun were the best things in the world.

_Doesn't matter when  
It's always a good time then  
Doesn't matter where  
It's always a good time there  
Doesn't matter when,  
It's always a good time then It's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

_Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
It's always a good time  
Woah-oh-oh-oh Woah-oh-oh-oh  
We don't even have to try, it's always a good time_

Jumping from game to game, the teens were unintentionally causing trouble throughout the whole arcade. And more than few times they were nearly stopped by the Surge Protector while going in and out of the station. They didn't care though.

To Felix and Tamora, the night was more fun than anything in the entire gaming world. And what could be better than that? Nothing would be their response. All that mattered was that nothing seriously bad happened.

Arriving back in Niceland, Felix carefully landed the cruiser in front of their house and folded it back up. "That was so fun!" Felix exclaimed reaching for the doorknob and opening the door, letting Calhoun go inside first. When they entered the house, Tamora turned the light on in the living room while making her way to the kitchen.

"I know! I never knew that someone could have so much fun." She said agreeing with Felix. Grabbing some soda out of the fridge in the kitchen and pouring both of them a glass, Tamora walked back into the living room and sat next to Felix on the couch handing him a glass. He smiled and took the soda. "Thanks Tammy." Felix said taking a sip.

She took a drink of her soda and smiled back at him. "No problem… hey Felix?" She asked. Felix sat the glass down on the table and took his hat off. He replied with a "Yeah?"

Calhoun looked at him. "Thanks for everything, I had a lot of fun." She leaned in closer to him so she could whisper into his ear. Felix closed his eyes and listened to her. Calhoun kissed his cheek and spoke softly. "I love you."

When those three words left her mouth it was as if time stopped and he instantly froze in his spot. Suddenly, it was like scenes from a movie were being played back in his head.

The first one was when they had met for the very first time.

_Walking up to the entrance of Hero's Duty, Felix's main goal was to find Ralph. He had heard from Q*Bert that when Ralph left Tapper's, he was wearing armor and was headed to Hero's Duty. When he had asked Q*Bert if he knew anything else about what happened, Q*Bert said no but to check out Hero's Duty._

_Now, he was inside of the fairly new game with the hopes of finding Ralph. Hopping down the tunnel to where the game started, he noticed that his 8-bit bouncing noises were echoing off the metal walls. Right when he was going to take a couple of steps into the game, and he didn't know how fast it happened, he was shot at. Felix tried his hardest to dodge all of the bullets and he luckily did._

_While trying to catch his breath, Felix was instantly flung forward by a foot sweeping into his stomach. _

"_Slick tiddley winking, pint-size." A voice said. Felix opened his eyes and put his hands up in defense as he saw a gun pointed straight at his face. "I'm Fix-It Felix Jr. ma'am. From, the game, Fix-It Felix Jr." He blurted out. Then he caught a glimpse of her face and in that moment, he felt as if nothing else mattered in the whole world._

"_Jiminy Jaminy… look at that high definition your_ face._ It's… amazing." He breathed out completely lost in her beauty, pulling the barrel of the gun closer to him. _

_She stared at him for a minute before moving the gun away from him. "Flattery don't charge these batteries civilian. Now state your business."_

The next one was when they were stuck in the nes-quik sand and he had saved them both.

_They had found the shuttle but not Ralph or the Cy-Bug that he had accidentally brought with him to the candy coated game. Walking along the trail of broken candy cane tree's, Felix had explained what the term _'Going Turbo' _meant after Calhoun had asked. Stepping on a double stripe candy cane branch, they fell into a pit._

_Reading the sign that was placed in the pit, Calhoun found out that it was nes-quik sand. "I'll hop out and grab you one of those vines." Felix said as he tried to hop out of the sand but couldn't._

_This was a big problem._

"_Oh no. I'm hopless, this is hopeless. We're gonna drown here." He said as he started to panic. Calhoun tried and failed to get Felix to calm down so she did what she was programed to do._

"_Get ahold of yourself!" She barked then backhanded him in the face. At first Felix was more than shocked but realized that the vines above them were laffy taffies and of course they were attracted to what ever made them laugh. He had told Calhoun to hit him again so she barley tapped his face. Not satisfied, they taffies retracted._

"_Harder." Felix said desperately. Calhoun was hesitant. "Look, you're a nice guy. I can't-" She was cut off by Felix. "No ma'am! The fate of the arcade is in our hands. So do your duty. That's an or- OW!" He exclaimed in pain as she punched him in the face. Much to his delight, the vine's started to laugh again and come back down towards them._

"_It's working. Here, hit me again." Felix told her. "Ooh, your eye." She said now feeling guilty. He pulled his hammer out and reassured her by hitting his face, restoring it back to normal. "Not a problem ma'am I can fix it."_

_After many hits to the face by Calhoun's fist and His hammer, the taffies had come down enough to where he could reach the vines and pull them to safety. They shared a moment of romantic stares but was quickly disrupted when he vines started to sing and form a heart around them. Calhoun groaned, pulled out her gun and blasted for rounds into the air scaring the vines away. "Alright, enough with the Goo-Goo eyes we've got work to do, let's go."_

Then he remembered calling her one dynamite gal and being thrown out of the shuttle. He really didn't want to think about that. And then he remembered Ralph saving _Sugar Rush_ from the Cy-Bugs and Turbo. He also remembered kissing Tamora on the cheek and thinking that she was gonna kill him. But was amazed when she kissed him on the lips.

_Calhoun hauled Felix up by the collar of his shirt and looked overly angry with his actions. Then, taking him completely by surprise, she kissed him right on the mouth. _

_Not too long after the initial shock, he eased into the kiss and put one hand on her face, tilting his head to the side a bit. When they managed to pull apart, Calhoun set him down and kneeled down to his height. "You know, I never told you my full name. It's Tamora. Tamora Jean Calhoun." Felix sighed and reeled the love of his life into another passionate kiss. And another. And another…_

Being brought back to reality, Felix gasped for air as he saw Tamora looking as worried as ever. "Oh no, d-did I say something wrong?" She asked looking so hurt that he could practically feel his heart break. He quickly pulled her into his lap and kissed her over and over again.

Taking a break to catch his breath, Felix rested his forehead against Calhoun's and smiled. "I love you to Tammy."

**Wow, I really didn't think that this chapter was going to be this long. But… I guess you can never get enough of Hero's Cuties now can you? Once again, Thanks for the awesome reviews and, like always, keep them coming.**

**THANKS!**


	5. Chapter 5: Not Changing Back

**Chapter 5: Not Changing Back**

Vanellope looked at the clock and saw that it was twelve o'clock. The poor nine year old was worn out. Not only was she trying to find a way to change her friends back to normal, she also had to watch baby Ralph which was not an easy thing to do.

"Ugh, what do you want now?" Vanellope asked walking back into her room to hear Ralph crying. She walked over to him and picked him up off of the bed. She sighed and called out for her assistant. "Sour Bill!"

Almost instantly, she heard Bill enter the room. "Yes Miss President?" He asked while frowning upon seeing the baby in her arms. Vanellope perked up a little at seeing him even though the sour ball almost always looked depressed. "Good, you're here. Look, I need you to watch Ralph for an hour or two while I try to find a way to change him, Felix and Calhoun back to adults."

Sour Bill sighed and finally nodded. "Yes Miss President. Try not to take too long." Bill said as he took Ralph into his arms. Much to his disappointment, the baby had started to suck on his hand, covering it in baby drool. Bill looked disgusted and grabbed a tissue off of Vanellope's dresser whipping his hand off and then Ralph's mouth which was also covered in spit.

Running down the hallway Vanellope bolted down the stairs and slid into the huge kitchen. Grabbing a bunch of different candies out of the cupboards, she plopped them all down on the long table in the dining room and started mixing them all together.

After an hour had passed, Sour Bill was just as exhausted as Vanellope had been when she was watching Ralph. He had to admit that the baby had energy. A lot of it. And a lot of energy for a baby usually isn't a good thing. Within not even thirty minutes of watching baby Ralph, the presidents room was turned upside down. The bed was a big mess with pillows thrown across the room ripped up, the blankets were all over the already messy room and the mattress was upside down. There were chocolate stains all over the white furniture. And worst of all, Ralph still wasn't tired.

"WHAT HAPPENED TO MY ROOM!?" Vanellope yelled though she sounded very exhausted. She saw Bill standing in the middle of the mess and the green guy looked absolutely awful. When Vanellope saw Ralph clinging to Bill's head, she lost all of her anger and busted out laughing. Grabbing Ralph off of Bill's head, the sour ball stormed out of the room.

"Aw, Ralphie. You made Bill upset." She said. All baby Ralph did was smile and giggle. Vanellope shook her head chuckling a bit and once again looked at the room. "I'll get Felix to fix it when you all get back to normal."

"Miss President? There is someone at the door by the name of Gene. He says that he comes from Niceland in _Fix-It Felix Jr." _One of the guards said.

She thought to herself as to why Gene had come to her game. And then she thought of something. What if something bad happened to a Felix and Calhoun? Vanellope slowly opened the door slowly and poked her head out to see a very angry Gene standing there with his arms crossed and foot tapping.

"Ah, Gene. What're you doing here at this hour?" She asked now opening the door all the way to see Gene. He just stared at the nine year old in disbelief. "What am _I _doing here?" He asked. Before Vanellope could answer he continued talking. "I'm here because of what just happened not that long ago in Game Central Station."

Vanellope looked confused. "What happened?" She asked. Gene just huffed and took a few steps closer to Vanellope. "What _Happened_?" Gene said in a mocking tone. "My game's hero and his gun toting wife practically destroyed half, if not _all_, of the station. Not only that, they also broke many rules and regulations of the arcade." He spat angrily. "If I were you I'd go check up on them and make sure that they're not doing anything that could cause even more destruction than possible." With that, Gene stalked off with a scowl printed on his face.

"Bill, I'm going to _Fix-It Felix Jr._" Vanellope said as she and Ralph walked out of the castle. Getting her kart, Vanellope very carefully placed Ralph next to her and strapped him in making sure that he wouldn't go anywhere. Speeding out of _Sugar Rush_ Vanellope checked in with the Surge Protector who was very unhappy with what had happened.

After apologizing to the Surge Protector, Vanellope entered _Fix-It Felix Jr. _and drove right to Felix and Calhoun's house. When she walked up to the door, Vanellope knocked on the door frantically with Ralph still in her arms. She didn't hear a response.

Vanellope put her manners aside and shoved the door open. "Where are those two?" She muttered to herself. All of the lights in the two story house were off and she noticed that someone had walked down the stairs and turned on the living room light. Vanellope quickly realized that it was Felix and she instantly glitched over to him ready to give him a piece of her mind.

Before she had the chance to, Felix started talking. "Vanellope, listen. I know you're probably very cross with me for what happened in Game Central Station and for that I'm sorry. But guess what? I got my memory back. I remember everything from when Ralph went Turbo up until now."

"Do you have any idea what hap- wait, did you just say that you got your memory back?" Vanellope asked him. Felix nodded. "Yup, isn't it great?" He said. Vanellope laughed and glitched excitedly. "Wow, you and Sarge remember everything? That's awesome!" She said happily.

Felix sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and looked away from Vanellope, focusing his gaze upon the floor. "Well, not _exactly._" He said still not looking at the young girl. Vanellope raised her eyebrow questioningly at Felix. "Felix… what do you mean _not exactly_?" She asked. Felix sighed and his gaze finally met Vanellope's.

"_I _got my memory back. Not Tammy." Felix said guiltily. "So, she doesn't remember anything?" Vanellope asked. Felix shook his head slowly. Vanellope groaned in frustration and looked at baby Ralph.

"How come you got your memory back but Calhoun didn't?" She asked.

Felix shrugged. "I don't know, when we came back from game jumping, she told me that she loved me and I guess that when she said those words, it triggered something in my mind to remember." Right when he was done explaining what had happened, they both heard someone call for Felix and it came from the top of the stairs. "Fix-It, where'd you go?"

Vanellope's look went from frustrated to disgusted. "Oh no, Felix please tell me you guys didn't…" She trailed off. Felix's eyes widened and his face turned red. "What!? No, we were listening to music up in our room. We didn't do… _that._"

Vanellope sighed in relief. At that same moment, she saw Tamora come down the stairs and saw her smile a little. "Hey Vanellope, didn't know you were here. You want a drink or something?" She asked. Vanellope shook her head. "No thanks."

Tamora just shrugged. "Alright then, see you tomorrow." She said as she walked back up the stairs leaving Felix and Vanellope to finish talking. After a couple of minutes, she heard the front door shut and Felix walking up the stairs back to his and Calhoun's bedroom.

When Vanellope left, Felix went back upstairs and laid back down on the bed, him on one side and Tamora on the other but both still face to face, and put the music back on. "So what did Vanellope want? Is something wrong?" Calhoun asked. Felix grabbed her hand and squeezed it softly. "Nope, don't worry about it. Nothing's wrong, I promise."

Tamora smiled at him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. What Tamora didn't know was that while she was waiting for Felix to come back upstairs, Vanellope had told him that she had found a way to turn them back into adults. The only problem was, Felix had told her that neither he or Tamora wanted to change back. They wanted to stay teenagers… forever.

**So Felix doesn't want to change back? Love can make you do some pretty crazy stuff, can't it? Anyway… thanks for the reviews guys. They are always great and remember to keep them coming,**

**THANKS!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Change of Heart

**Chapter 6: A Change of Heart**

Pacing around in her now clean room, Vanellope tried to find out the reason why Felix would say that neither he nor Calhoun would want to change back into adults. Even though Felix was physically thirteen years old, he had the mentality of his adult self which was twenty eight years old, his programmed age. Calhoun on the other hand, well, she was physically _and _mentally thirteen years old. So in a messed up way, Felix would sort of be taking advantage of Tamora. Not that he meant to. He loved her and seeing Calhoun this happy was enough to make him decide to stay this way.

But Vanellope didn't think that Felix understood what would happen if they stayed like this. His and Ralph's game would go out of order. Felix would be able to do his job with no problem. But Ralph was obviously unable to do his job. Seeing as he was still a baby. And even though Calhoun's men were able to do her job, someone who frequently played the game would notice eventually.

Felix's words were still fresh in Vanellope's mind.

"_No Vanellope, we're not going back to being adults." Felix said in a quit tone making sure that Tamora wouldn't hear them talking. "Felix, think about it. If you guys don't get back to normal then your games will be unplugged. Do you really want that? Where will the Nicelanders go? Or the soldier's? Or you guys?"_

_Felix just shook his head and sighed. "I'm sorry Vanellope; I'm not changing my mind. Tammy's way to happy and if she's happy then I'm happy. It's very late so maybe you should get going. Night Vanellope." All Vanellope did was shake her head in shame and walk towards the opened door with Ralph in her arms. "You're making a huge mistake Felix, but, I'm not going to make you do something that you really don't want to." With that, Vanellope walked out of the house and got back into her kart. She took one last look at Felix and then drove off back to _Sugar Rush.

All she could do was try and think of a way to convince Felix that they needed to turn back into adults. Luckily, Litwak was going to be out of town for three days and that meant that the arcade would be closed. Vanellope was sure that this would give her enough time to convince Felix that he was making a big mistake.

All Vanellope could think to herself was _why did I have to go and make that STUPID new gum? _She was only nine years old, a kid. Kids are supposed to have fun and not have to worry about anything.

She sat on the end of her freshly made bed and fiddled with the newly made gum in her hands. This gum could easily change them all back to normal. She couldn't test the gum on Ralph because he was so young that he still didn't have any teeth which made it nearly impossible to chew anything. All she could do was wait until Felix came to his senses. Vanellope wished that some sort of miracle would snap Felix back into his senses and soon.

Back in Niceland, Calhoun had fallen asleep in Felix's arms shortly after Vanellope had left. She had gotten changed into long black sweat pants and a white tee shirt. Looking at himself, Felix had realized that he was still in his clothes. He slowly untangled himself from Tamora and walked over to their dresser to get out some more comfortable clothes. Turning on the light in the bathroom, Felix shut the door, as quietly as possible and got changed.

After brushing his teeth, something caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye he saw something in the trashcan. Felix whipped his mouth of with a towel and walked over to the trashcan to pull the object out. At that moment he felt his heart stop and his whole body went numb. He was rooted to his spot, unable to move. What he held in his hands changed his entire outlook on the situation at hand. He examined the object and the positive sign at the end of the white object only confirmed his suspicions of what it was.

A positive pregnancy test.

Felix knew that he needed to get to _Sugar Rush _as fast as possible to see Vanellope. Sneaking out of the room, he ran down the stairs and tried to get out of his game as fast as possible. Once again, he disregarded the Surge Protector who was telling him to stop and entered _Sugar Rush._ He ran to the castle and waited outside for Vanellope. When she opened the castle doors, she was instantly confused. "Felix, what are you doing here?" She asked.

Pulling out the test, he showed it to Vanellope who was shocked when she saw the positive symbol on the end of it. Her eyes widened and she stared questioningly at Felix.

"Do you still have the new gum?" He asked breathing heavily.

**Well, that certainly changes everything. Thanks for the reviews everyone and keep them coming. **

**THANKS!**


	7. Chapter 7: One Down, Two to Go

**Chapter 7: One Down, Two to Go**

Vanellope guided Felix inside the castle and lead him to her room where Ralph was sleeping. Right after they entered the room, Vanellope shut the door so no one would hear their conversation. Felix took a seat on the small couch and fiddled with his hat. Vanellope once again sat on the edge of her bed and looked at Felix disbelievingly. The silence was way too intense to bear so Vanellope was the first to break it.

"How?" Was all she said. Felix reluctantly looked at Vanellope. "What do you mean how? The three of us already gave you 'the talk'." Felix said sounding exhausted. Vanellope nodded slowly. "I know. Worst day of my life." She said with a weak laugh which made Felix chuckle a bit. "Anyway, you came here to get back to normal, right?" Vanellope asked. Felix confirmed this by swiftly nodding his head.

"That's the whole reason why I came here. When I saw this…" He said lifting the test up in front of him. "I knew that I needed to come over as soon as I could. Even though Tammy and I love being teens, it's not right. I thought a lot about what you said and I realized that my decision really wasn't fair. _Especially_ if two games have the possibility of being unplugged. And when I found out that Tammy was pregnant, well, that also changed my mind BIG time."

Vanellope pulled the newer gum out of her pocket in her sweat shirt and held it in her hands. She glanced at Felix and then at Ralph. "You ready pie-boy?" She asked with a smirk. Felix rolled his eyes. "Sure am, princess." He replied with a smug grin. Vanellope put on a fake pout and held the gum out in front of her. Felix got up, walked over to her and snatched the gum from her hands.

Like the first time, Felix nervously eyed the gum that he held. Vanellope rolled her eyes. "Just take it." She said as she crossed her arms. Slowly, Felix placed the gum in his mouth and started to chew. While chewing the gum he instantly froze with the gum still in his mouth and then his body glowed a light blue color. The next thing he knew, his body unfroze and he was somehow thrust into the air barely hitting the ceiling.

Vanellope watched what had happened and before she could do anything, he fell to the floor with a loud and painful sounding _thump_. Vanellope groaned "Oh, not again."

Back in _Fix-It Felix Jr._, Tamora had woken up to one side of the bed empty. She had only slept for about an hour or so. Getting up from the bed she noticed that the bathroom light was on. Walking into the bathroom she was hoping to find Felix. Upon finding no sign of the handyman upstairs, Tamora walked down stairs and looked throughout the whole house. She sighed; frustrated that she couldn't find him.

Preparing to go back up to the bedroom, Calhoun noticed that the handyman's hat wasn't on the table in the living room where he had last left it. She also noticed that his shoes were gone too. When it finally clicked in Tamora's mind that Felix had left, she grabbed her jacket and put it over the white shirt she had been wearing and slipped on her black boots. She was still dressed in her black pajama pants and white shirt but that didn't matter to her. Tamora grabbed her cruiser off of the hook and slung it over her shoulder.

When she shut the door, she unfolded the cruiser and stepped on it and sped off out of the game. Entering Game Central Station she talked to the Surge Protector and he confirmed that Felix had entered _Sugar Rush_. Tamora thanked him and entered _Sugar Rush_. Whooshing through the sugary landscape she spotted the castle and hurried over to it. Jumping off the cruiser, Tamora didn't even bother to disassemble it. She walked up to the giant double doors and knocked on it rapidly. After four or five knocks Sour Bill answered the door. "Hello?" He said in his always monotone voice. "Oh, hello Sergeant Calhoun Fix-It. The president is in her room with Fix-It Felix."

Calhoun shoved him aside and bolted up the once pink now mint green winding stairs. Luckily, Tamora remembered where Vanellope's room was so she had no trouble in finding it. Pushing her manners aside, she practically kicked down the door to the room and stood at the doorway.

"Alright Schweetz, where's Fix-It? I know he's here." She barked. Calhoun's anger quickly died upon seeing Vanellope who stood there looking at something across the room. After a moment of silence, Vanellope acted as if she just noticed Tamora standing at the doorway. Vanellope exhaled a shaky breath and greeted her. "Uh, hey Sarge." Was all she said. Tamora raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Um, hi Vanellope. Where's Felix?" Calhoun asked slowly. All Vanellope did was point over towards the center of the room. Tamora followed Vanellope's finger and gasped upon seeing who she had come here for.

"Tammy." Was all Felix said. She had noticed that his voice had gotten a little deeper than before, his hair wasn't as messy and his blue hat was on the right way instead of backwards. Felix had thought that she would have been happy about what he did. She was nowhere near happy. The only word to describe how she felt was despaired.

"W-what did you do Felix?" Tamora asked; tears starting to well up in her eyes. She somehow knew in her code that she wasn't one to show emotions all that much. Especially ones like these. But she couldn't help it. Felix had promised her that they would never have to change back. No matter what. Seeing him now only proved her point that he had in fact broke that promise.

Seeing the tears in her eyes, Felix rushed over to her and pulled her close to him. "Tammy, sweetie, listen to me. I found something out and that's why I changed back. You know how much I love you and know that I would never hurt you. I made a-" He was cut off.

"A WHAT!? A PROMISE!? YOU MADE A PROMISE THAT YOU DIDN'T KEEP! I TRUSTED YOU FELIX AND YOU GO AND-AND DO THIS!? WHY?" Tamora said, her voice raspy from crying. "Tammy, please-" Once again Tamora cut him off. "NO! I'm done." Before Felix could at least explain himself, she squirmed out of his grasp and ran to the bedroom door. She looked back at them, shook her head and continued to run out of the castle.

Felix and Vanellope stood there in shock. The look on Felix's face was heartbroken. His eye's started to water and his knee's almost buckled underneath him. Vanellope put a hand on Felix's arm and sighed. They both heard Ralph start to cry so Vanellope went over to him and lulled him back to sleep.

Taking off his hat, Felix ran a hand through his hair and shakily exhaled. "I'm going to have to talk to her and hopefully convince her to do the right thing." Felix said putting his hat back on his head. Vanellope nodded. "You should tell her about your guys baby." She suggested.

"Maybe… I hope that she understands. Thanks Van." He said with a small smile. She smiled back and rolled her eyes. "Go get her. Oh, you'll need this." Vanellope tossed the gum over to Felix and he caught it. Tipping his hat, he left the room and tried to get back to _Fix-It Felix Jr. _as fast as he could hoping that Tamora would at least let him explain.

Vanellope's main concern now was how she would be able to change Ralph back. "One down, two to go." She muttered under her breath carrying Ralph as she started to pace around her room.

**Thanks for all of the reviews and all that good stuff. Keep them coming.**

**THANKS!**


	8. Chapter 8: Back to Normal

**Chapter 8: Back to Normal**

Right after Tamora had left the castle Felix knew that he needed to talk to her. Holding the gum in his hands, Felix opened the door to his and Tamora's house and entered quietly. He slowly shut the door and proceeded to walk across the house to where the stairs were and walk up them. Getting closer to the top he heard the faint sound of what he recognized as sobs. Speeding his pace up a little, Felix had finally reached the bedroom and barley opened the door.

Tamora was sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands. She peeked through her fingers and saw Felix standing at the door. When she saw him she recovered her face and buried them deeper in her hands. Felix let out a small sigh and walked over to her; sitting next to her. He cautiously wrapped an arm around her shoulder and to his surprise, she took her head and buried it in his shoulder still sobbing. He took that as permission to embrace her in a full hug.

"Tammy, I love you. You know that, right?" Felix asked as she looked up at him. Tamora nodded and slowly lifted her left hand. The look on Felix's face was shocked. "I know. I found this when I was in the kitchen. I think that Vanellope found it when we were in Wreck-It's house."

Felix slowly took her left hand and looked at the gold ring on her finger. "Y-you got your… memory back?" Felix asked just above a whisper. Tamora just smiled. "Yep, I remember everything. The first time we met, the nes-quik sand, dynamite gal, our first kiss, the wedding…" She paused for a moment allowing a smirk to sneak onto her face. "Our wedding _night._" Tamora said poking his side. Felix's face was flushed red.

After a moment of looking into each other's eyes, Tamora leaned up to kiss Felix but was affectively stopped when he gently pushed her away. "No kisses until you change back missy." He chuckled as Tamora rolled her eyes. Felix handed her the gum and listened to her as she muttered something under her breath. "Tammy!" Felix exclaimed; face now completely red. Rolling her eyes once more Tamora plopped the gum into her mouth and began to chew.

No more than five seconds had gone by and the gum was already working. It had the same effect on Tamora that it had on Felix. Felix flinched when she dropped to the floor; still glowing from the side-effects.

Felix covered his eyes for only a second. Apparently, that's all it took for the gum to actually take effect and change Tamora back into her programed twenty eight year old self.

When Felix heard someone groan, he immediately looked back at Tamora who slowly sat up and peered around the room. Sighing happily, Felix rushed over to her and tackled her to the ground ravishing her face in small kisses. All Tamora did was laugh and when he was close enough, she yanked him into a very hard yet passionate kiss. The only time that they released the other's lips was to take deep breaths and whisper meaningless fluff into each other's ears.

Back at _Sugar Rush,_ Vanellope had somehow made the gum into a liquid drink that would be perfect for baby Ralph. If only he would drink it. "Come on Ralph, don't be difficult. Just drink it. It's good for you." She tried to coax him into drinking the gum drink. Every time that she would put the bottle in Ralph's face he would either make a disgusted face or push it away.

Sighing in frustration, Vanellope got an idea. "Look over there Ralph." She said pointing behind Ralph. When Ralph eagerly looked in that direction and before he knew it Vanellope had shoved the bottle into his mouth. She had heard him whine and squirm but it soon dissipated when he froze on the bed.

A few minutes later Ralph felt something violently shake him. "Ralph, Ralph, Ralph… come on stinkbrain, get up!" Vanellope exclaimed. Ralph shut his eyes tight and groaned. "Whatever you want kid I'm pretty sure that it can wait a few more minutes." He said trailing off before his eyes shot open and he sat strait up. Looking down at himself Ralph had noticed that he was back to normal. He started to chuckle which quickly gave into a laugh that showed how much of disbelief yet excitement he was in.

"Kid, you did it! I'm back to normal an- wait… where's Felix and Sarge?" Ralph asked. Vanellope chuckled nervously. "Well, Felix and Sarge got changed into two thirteen years old and you got changed into a very annoying baby." She said. Ralph rolled his eyes. "You didn't answer me."

Vanellope sighed. "Felix went to go talk to Tamora because he already was back to normal but she wanted to stay a teenager. So-" Someone cut her off.

"Felix went to go talk to me and convince me to change back. Unfortunately, I remember everything about being a teenager. But… it wasn't _all _that bad." Tamora said smirking. "You're lucky that we're all back to normal Vanellope or else our game's would've been unplugged." Ralph said sternly; looking at a very guilty Vanellope.

"I know. Maybe I shouldn't make you guys my test monkey's ever again. I'm sorry guys. Forgive me?" Vanellope asked putting on her puppy dog face. Felix couldn't hold back the small grin that spread across his face. "Aw, Van we forgive you." He said pulling her into a soft hug. Pulling away, Vanellope smirked at Felix and Calhoun.

"Hey Sarge, why didn't you tell us that you and hammertime were havin' a baby?"

Tamora went pale. "H-how did you find out?" She asked now very embarrassed. She glanced down at Felix who pulled the pregnancy test out of his pocket and showed Tamora. Calhoun glared at Felix for a brief moment before walking out of Vanellope's room without another word.

Ralph whistled then smirked at Felix. "Wow brother, didn't know you had it in you." He said. Felix paled a bit. "I think that I'm just gonna go home. It's pretty late. Night guys." He said before he left.

Nine months later Felix and Tamora were finally parents to a little girl named T.J. Fix-It Jr., T.J. being short for Tamora Jean. She had Calhoun's blue eyes and blonde hair.

Vanellope and Ralph entered the room and both awed at the little girl. "What's her name?" Ralph asked. Tamora answered him. "T.J. It's short for Tamora Jean."

Ralph only smiled and then smirked at Vanellope. "Maybe little miss cavity over here can babysit." He said; chuckling slightly as she shook her head. "Oh-ho no. I already had to deal with one baby and I'm not gonna do it again." Vanellope said before giggling as everyone started to laugh. "Alright, maybe I'll try to once or twice. Besides, she can't be as bad as uncle stinkbrain over here." Vanellope added gesturing her thumb towards Ralph who rolled his eyes still laughing along with everyone else.

And now Vanellope knew never to use the young gum, as they all called it, on them again. Especially since Felix and Calhoun were parents.

**Well, I hope that you all enjoyed this story. Not the best ending ever but oh well. I already have two more stories in mind that I'm going to get started right away. The only thing that I'll tell you is that one of the stories is about my version of what their kids would be like. The other one I'm still contemplating on writing the other one. **

**THANKS FOR READING!**


End file.
